A New Start
by emzydatffan
Summary: A lonely, homeless girl in Jasper, Nevada is drawing in an alleyway when she sees something that seems unreal and follows it, only for it to change her life completely. i suck at summaries but basically it follows along the TFP story line with some differences with my OC Emmaline Parks. Rated T in case of possible minor swears and future stuff.
1. Darkness Rising Part 1

Hey there guys, emzydatffan here. I'm new to this site so I'm not familiar with how to work things. So bear with me as I present to you… _"A New Start"_!

Featuring one of my OC's, Emmaline. 

_**Darkness Rising Part 1**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

I was sitting in an alleyway drawing in my sketchpad when I heard the screeching of tires and the roar of engines. I put my stuff back in my backpack and crouched behind a garbage bin when a boy starts running this way with a car coming up behind him. The car knocked over a garbage bin and I heard him yell, "I don't even know her!" _Who is he talking about? _I thought. Then, a blue motorcycle jumped over the purple car and rode up to the boy.

"Hop on!" it said and my eyes went wide. No one was riding the bike until he jumped on it. I got up and grabbed my old, dirty skateboard and rode after them.

It was hard to keep up with them since we got on to the freeway but I managed to reach them. I saw construction barriers on the side of the road and they just rode straight through them and into the open storm water drain below. I hopped off my board and ran down the hill just in time to see a younger boy with gravity defying brown hair and glasses stare at the boy and the motorbike. "Woah." he said, utterly amazed.

"You have no idea…" the other boy said as he got off the bike. I jumped down and the two of them looked at me. I was about to say something when the two purple cars from earlier came speeding down and then… they changed into the giant. Freaking. ROBOTS! I stumbled back a bit when the sound of shifting gears and metal came from behind me. I turned and gasped, seeing the motorbike change as well into a blue robot that looked like a female.

"This ends here 'cons." she said, taking an attacking pose and started running towards the other two. The two guys and me ran out of the way as the blue one dodged the bullets.

Once she got to them, she started beating the crap out of them. "Wh-What are they?" the younger boy asked. _I think I'll call him Gismo, he gives off a Gismo sort of feel to me._ I thought. Yeah, I have strange thoughts like this sometimes.

"Talking cars that turn into robots… or the other way around." the older boy said, who I shall call tall dude, lacking the creativity for a nickname.

"5 bucks that it's the other way around." I added. We looked at the giants fighting when I said, "Shouldn't we be like, running away or something? Or hiding? Not just standing here?"

They looked at me and just shrugged when the blue robot started doing handsprings to get away but got shot down and skidded across the pavement. All 3 of us gasped but all of a sudden, a yellow Urbana 500 (I'm a bit of a car junkie) drove off the bridge above us and shifted into another one of the mechanical giants. He landed on one of the purple ones and then delivered an EPIC right hook to the other one's face. The yellow 'bot stood back and crushed a toy racecar. He started beeping and somehow, I understood him. _/I'm sorry./_ it said.

"No problem," Gismo said. "really-" he was cut off by the yellow 'bot being shot backwards and having his pushed into the ground. They were about to shoot when Gismo piped up. "Leave him alone!" the robots all looked at him. "Please…" he squeaked.

"Bad call buddy." I said to him as I slightly stepped in front of the two boys. One of the purple 'bots (who I'm dubbing as evil) came after us and we all ran.

"Come on, come ON!" tall guy shouted to us. We jumped into a little sewage tunnel and I felt a bit of metal scratch against my back but it was quickly retracted. We all spun and saw that there wasn't anything there, until a happy yellow face covered over the hole. _/Don't worry, they're knocked out now./_ it said. Gismo and I instantly said "Thank you" at the same time. _/Don't mention it./ _it said before leaving.

"Don't look back." tall guy said.

"What in the world did we just witness?" I asked, thinking maybe it was some kind of dream.

"Not sure, but I'm gonna take your advise from earlier and run." After saying that, he started to walk off down the tunnel and the younger boy looked at me. I shrugged and we followed him. We decided to meet by a tree at their school the next day but I didn't want to tell them I didn't go to school so we left it at that.

_**-Time skip to after school next day—**_

Raf (I learnt his and Jack's names yesterday) and I were talking under the tree when we spotted Jack and called him over. I wasn't really listening to what Jack was saying as I was looking at a certain car coming down the road. Then I noticed it was the yellow car from yesterday. "Uhhh… guys?" They both looked at where I was pointing and Raf gasped as an excited look crossed his face. The yellow Urbana pulled up, making Jack groan.

_/Hey, you two with the backpacks, you guys are riding with me./ _the car beeped.

"I-It wants us to get in?" Jack said, questioning if he was right or not.

"No, just me and Emz." Raf replied.

"How can you tell?"

"'Cause he said so himself" I told him, smiling as I gestured to the blue motorcycle out the front of the school. "Your ride is over there."

He seemed hesitant once he saw it and started to say, "I-I don't think-"

"Hey, how's it going?" Raf cut in over Jack.

"Huh?" was his only reply as I hopped into the passenger seat with Raf in the backseat. The doors closed, seatbelts sliding into place and we sped off. The trip went by in a comfortable silence and later on, Jack, the motorbike and another girl joined in behind us in our strange mini convey.

_**-Time skip—**_

We were driving through the desert and I could see a stop sign and the road coming to an end. Bumblebee (I also learnt his name) wasn't slowing down though. We were about to drive smack bam into the side of the rocky mountain when it moved apart and revealed a metal corridor. I stopped shaking as we came into a large room where I saw a white and orange 'bot and a huge green one too.

"Wow"

"Coolio"

Were the words that came out of Raf's mouth and mine, both full of awe and sheer excitement. We came to a stop and hopped out. The orange and white one then asked, more like stated, "I thought there were three?"

The blue one put a hand on her hip and cocked it a bit. "Haven't ya heard? Humans multiply." She stated dryly.

Just then Raf spoke up. "I'm Raf."

"I'm Miko! Who are you?" the other girl asked after walking up to the big, green 'bot.

"Bulkhead."

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a MONSTER truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko asked excitedly and quickly. I leaned over to Jack and murmured, "Remind me never to get her to start asking me questions." It just earned me a small chuckle from him as we continued to listen.

"If you guys are robots, then who made you?" Raf asked. _Not a bad question._

"Pft! Puh-lease…" the orange and white 'bot said. Just then we all heard loud footsteps and turned to see a large red and blue 'bot standing there.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, Autobots for short." He said in a deep, baritone voice.

_**-Time skip to after explanations because I can—**_

"This is Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet." The large red and blue 'bot stated as he pointed to each of them who gave a greeting each, or a grunt in Ratchet's case. "And I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

_Well. _I thought. _This should be a fun adventure. As if my life wasn't different enough…_

Well that's all there is for this chapter. I'll update soon as I've written the first 7 episodes but then there is the fact that I have school and then having to go through and watch the episodes again and all that jazz. But oh well, I'll try.

-emzydatffan


	2. Darkness Rising Part 2

Thank you to all of those people who have commented and put this story as a favourite. I didn't think I'd actually have people reading it so…thanks!

**Spock is awesome14 – Thanks! It means a lot to me.**

**Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen – Thank you and you should be finding out in this chapter.**

I won't be able to answer all reviews but they are noted. Anyways! Enough of my babbling. Sadly, I don't own the transformers, only my OCs.

_**Darkness Rising Part 2**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

"And now that you know of our existence, I fear the decepticons know of yours." Optimus said to us.

"Right. Sight any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we…go now?" Jack asked hesitantly but before Optimus could answer,

"Are you _insane!_ I'm living the dream here in Bot-swana! And I will not allow you or anyone else for that matter shatter it!" Miko yelled at him.

Luckily, Optimus came and stopped them before a fight could occur. "It is best if you 4 remain under our watch, at least until we can find out our enemies intentions."

"Optimus," Ratchet cut in, "the human children are in more danger here than anywhere else." Man, he seriously doesn't seem to like us.

"Children?" Jack said, slightly offended but Ratchet didn't listen and just continued talking.

"They have no protective shell. If they get under foot they will go… squish." He emphasized his point by stomping his foot a bit. The 4 of us humans took a step back, each wearing a small look of fear on our faces. _Another note to self: don't get on his bad side._

Seeming to notice our discomfort, Optimus stood up for us. "Then, for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Almost straight after he said that, an alarm went off and I could here someone asking what it was. _/Proximity sensor for the roof./ _Bumblebee answered butJack and Miko looked confused so I translated for them, pointing up as I did.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's crawling up and about up there."

"Agent Fowler" Ratchet said, earning him 4 confused looks.

"Special Agent Fowler is our liaison to the outside world. It would be best that you do not meet him at the moment." Prime said. We all ran off and hid under one of the sets of stairs. I tuned out the conversation because honestly, I didn't like the way this "Fowler" guy spoke to the 'bots.

_**-Time skip to 30 minutes later-**_

"Blasted Earth tech," Ratchet said as he turned to us all, "Cliffjumper's signal just came back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked, ignoring Miko's question.

"It isn't. The system is full of bugs." Ratchet said, glaring at the screens.

"if there's any chance he _is _alive-" Arcee started but got cut off by Optimus.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge and prepare the med-bay."

"HEY!" He turned to look at Miko. "What can we do?"

He didn't even need to think as he answered straight away, "Remain with Ratchet."

"AWWW!" Was Miko's saddened and annoyed reply.

"Ugghhhh…." Was Ratchet's.

The ground bridge was activated and the other bots all drove through it, disappearing into thin air.

"W-What just happened?" Jack asked as the portal was shut down.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge."

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked but Ratchet just sighed.

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology."

I raised my eyebrows at him after his comment. "You make it sound like it was the most _obvious _thing ever when it _clearly _wasn't." I said to him, a smug grin on my lips. He sent me a glare and it instantly fell.

"Since we don't have the means of inter-dimensional travel-"

"You're stuck here… on Earth." Jack finished.

"With the likes of you, yes. But _I _constructed the ground bridge to allow us to travel to anywhere on your planet." He said triumphantly.

"Wow," Raf said, "does it work for humans?"

"Naturally."

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents and family in Tokyo?" Miko asked in excitement.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there right now, all 4 of you!" I was going to say something about how he looked _way _too happy when Miko went all up in his face.

"Watch it Ratchet."

His face fell so quickly and I just started bursting out laughing, holding my arms across my stomach. I ignored the amused looks of Raf and Jack, along with a smirking Miko and glaring Ratchet. But although no one saw it, there was a smile tugging at his lips.

_**-Time skip to later-**_

"What's this do-hickey-thingy anyways?" Miko said/asked. She went to touch it-

"Broken don't touch." Ratchet intervened. She went to another item- "Don't touch that either." He said without even turning around.

"I swear that he has eyes in the back of his head." I whispered and Miko attempted to hold in her giggles. "Either that or he has cameras everywhere and always has access to them." That caused her to lose it and she started laughing out loud and I managed to calm her down after a few seconds, giggling to myself too.

"Is there anything we can touch?" Jack asked, ignoring our childish ways. I stopped listening for a while as I searched for cameras but came back to reality when I saw Ratchet giving Raf a look of complete disbelief.

"Ok, why is Ratchet giving Raf that funny look?" I giggled and looked towards Jack for an answer.

"Raf just owned him at fixing an error."

I had my own look of disbelief but it only lasted a second as I started to smirk at him and, by the way he looked at me, creeped him out a bit.

_**-Time skip again!-**_

We were all just standing around when Optimus called for a bridge. When it opened, we saw them all racing through and what looked like an explosion behind them. Once they were all through, Ratchet quickly closed the bridge and Optimus did something like a cool one-handed-cartwheel, causing Jack, Raf, Miko and I to say a variety of "wow". "Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet stated, "what about Cliffjumper?" He asked sadly. Their faces fell and Miko started babbling about explosions and fights, which ticked off Arcee.

"Look-" she started angrily before Jack jumped in.

"Hey, Miko, let's go see what the 'bots hide in their… sock draws." He started dragging her away and we followed, allowing them a little space but ran back over when we saw Arcee fall down.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." She said.

"Robots who get dizzy…" Miko said followed by me,

"Robots who feel pain…"

"Robots with emotions…" Raf continued with Jack whispering the last thing any of us said, which was what we were all thinking.

"Robots…who can die…"

Ratchet was scanning Arcee as the 'bots didn't seem to notice us still being there as we just kept looking at each other with sad looks.

Jack pulled out his phone and called Optimus over, complaining about no service.

"A security precaution." He said but Jack kept talking.

"Well if I don't call my mum like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken a law?"

"No…curfew. It's after 10pm."

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year!" Raf exclaimed.

"Yeah, my host parents don't like me being gone for too long late at night." Miko put in.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered." Prime said, looking deep in thought. "What about you Emmaline?" The humans all looked at me and I gingerly rubbed my arm.

"You can just call me Emz but yeah… mine don't really mind but they like me home at around… 10…30." I said, mentally scolding myself for having it sound like I didn't know. Optimus just gave me a curious look and hummed.

"Your safety remains an issue." He then started assigning us guardians; Bulkhead for Miko and Bee for Raf.

It was down to me and Jack.

"Arcee-" he started.

"Still dizzy." She sighed

"You're fine, says your physician." Ratchet called out to her. Jack walked over to her and… Oh man… that means…

"Ratchet." Optimus called.

"Busy!" He yelled back quickly. Optimus didn't listen though and continued.

"You will look after Emmaline."

"OPTIMUS! I can't look after her, I have _work _to do!" he pleaded to his leader.

"It can wait. As her guardian, you shall look after her as the others are doing with their charges." Optimus replied in a commanding tone. Ratchet sighed and transformed into his vehicle mode and I hopped into his passenger seat, then we headed off.

_**-Time skip to 20 minutes later-**_

"Pull up here." I said.

Ratchet slowed up and stopped. "Why are we at a park?" He asked and I started to fiddle my fingers nervously.

"My… house is just over there behind the tree line."

"Shouldn't we park closer?"

"NO!... I mean… no thanks, I don't w-want them thinking I-I got hurt because I a-arrive i-in an amb-ambulance." I stuttered out the lie, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I have to protect you. If I can't see your house I can't do that, now can I?" He started to drive and I started to panic. He drove through a little gap in the tree line and saw a little, wooden shack. Silence filled the air as I bit down hard on my balled fist. Then he decided to break it. "So where is your house?"

I gulped and took in a shaky breath. "Y-You're looking a-at it." I managed to say.

"That isn't a house, it is what you humans would call a… "cubby house" except a little bigger!" He ranted and I took off my seat belt and opened the door before he could stop me. He flashed his headlights at me in question of my actions and I stopped after unlocking the padlock on the little door. I took in a deep breath and looked back at his alt. mode.

"G-Goodnight Ratchet. See you in the morning I guess…" I then turned and opened the door, walking inside and turning on the lanterns to light up my "home" and then closed the door and locking it. I put my things away and turned off all the lights except for the one next to my bed. I flopped on to it as it was literally just a mattress with a blanket and a pillow and instantly fell asleep.

_Ratchet's P.O.V._

I was shocked. I couldn't say anything. She lived _here_, by _herself! _That must have been why she hesitated when I asked about her house. From what I heard she's only 14, yet she lives alone and nobody knew until now but she goes around acting like nothing is wrong in her life. _I must inform Optimus. _I thought and went into recharge.

_**-Time skip to the next morning-**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

I woke up to the sound of honking and shot up straight. I was hyperventilating and had sweat covering my face. Another memory… _more like a nightmare._ I looked at the clock I had. _6:30am! _I thought. _He's a MAD man! _I got changed into fluro green t-shirt with electric blue buttons, black long pants, black boots with fluro green buckles and black and electric blue fingerless gloves. I opened my door and ran up to Ratchet, jumping into his passenger seat. We drove to base in silence and when we got there, Ratchet started working on something so I started listening to music. If only I knew that there was something prowling around the base.

Hey there! That's the second chapter for you and there is more to come. I'll be sure to try and keep writing more chapters than what I've already finished and I'll see you next time!

**Jazz: Hey 'ere peeps! I aint in dis sto'y bu' ah'm like da funny guy at da end!**

**Me: Jazz! What did I tell you about going on the computer when I have my fan fiction stuff up?**

**Jazz: Beats me. *****Sees me glaring at him***** uh… hehe… BYE! *****Runs away*******

**Me: Get back here! *****Chases after him*******


	3. Darkness Rising Part 3

Hey! I'm updating again and I might update once more after this today but maybe not, it's Saturday where I am so I'm just relaxing.

I do not own transformers and I'm going to continue with the story now!

_**Darkness Rising Part 3**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

I was listening to 'Echo' by Jason Walker when I caught a glimpse of Ratchet looking confused as he turned around to look at something. I paused my music and walked down the platform near Ratchet when this robo-spider jumps out at him! He dodged it and when it jumped again he pushed it away. It landed down on the platform just below me and as it started to get up again it saw me and attacked. I screamed and dove out of the way as it sliced at me. It just missed my head but cut off a bunch of my hair, making it come to about half way up my neck. Ratchet then started to try and hit with a piece of pipe and it left me alone. It broke off a piece of his equipment but I couldn't see anymore as I hid behind a large crate and burried my head in my legs. I felt tears start to fall, memories from 5 years ago started plaiguing my mind but I pushed them to the back of my mind and wiped away the tears. I was brought back to reality when I was poked softly by a warm, metal surface. I looked up and saw Ratchet's hand retracting and 2 sets of worried optics (I learnt some of their terminology from Ratchet on the way here when we weren't quiet) were looking down at me. I wiped my face one more time for good measure and stood up, putting on a fake smile.

It obviously didn't work though.

"Are you alright Emmaline?" Optimus asked me. I nodded but they didn't look convinced.

"Are you hurt? I saw that you were crying a bit and I saw that a lot of your hair was cut off." Ratchet asked with genuine concern but then paused. " Were you crying because you lost your hair?" I had to laugh a little at that.

"You ask almost as many questions as Miko." I said and noticed that they both relaxed, glad that I wasn't injured and was trying to make it funny. Optimus stood up straight and took the squashed robo-spider in some kind of container and was talking about how some liquid was bringing things back from the dead. I only listened to some bits and laughed when Ratchet said something about toaster ovens. As I was about to try imagining a bunch of zombie toasters, the others came in and all of the other humans got out/off, laughing as they did. Bulkhead pulled something out of his chest, which happened to be Miko's guitar, and Optimus walked up to them all.

"Autobots. Prepare to-" he started to say but then stopped.

"Roll out?" Arcee questioned.

"Remain here. Ratchet, with me. Arcee, we will be outside of communications range for a while. So I'm putting you in charge." I heard Miko and Bulkhead talking to each other but was distracted by Arcee saying that she was going to be "baby sitting" us. Jack groaned as he continued.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the start of the war." She whispered to the Prime.

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing's as sharp as ever!" Ratchet argued from over at the ground bridge.

Optimus looked back to Arcee and kept explaining. "For the moment it is only reconnaissance."

"Then why does your voice have an edge to it?" she accused.

"Much has changed between last night and now. And we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." The portal opened and as soon as they were through it closed.

I noticed Bee and Arcee leave but was brought out of my thoughts by a loud, screeching sound, which happened to be Miko plugging in her guitar to the amp. "How about band practice!" Miko yelled so we could all here.

"But…we're not a band." Raf tried to explain.

"Why so anti-social Raf? Come on! You play anything?"

"Um… keyboard?" he questioned, holding up his laptop.

"Laptop examples. Cool. Jack?"

"I, sometimes, mess around on the harmonica." He confessed. _Harmonica? Haven't seen one of them in years. _I thought as Miko got all up in his face.

"Do I _look _like I do country to you? Cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Emz?"

"Well… I-"

"Cool hair do! Did you do that last night? This morning? Who did it, I MUST know!" she said jumping up and down. I simply blinked my eyes before continuing.

"There was an accident with one of Ratchet's… tools… and it kinda might 'ave chopped most of my pony tail off." The others just stared at me until Miko spoke up again.

"So what did you play?"

"… a bit of guitar and piano, I can play the drums and I… sing." I mumbled the last part in hope she wouldn't hear but she did.

"Sweet! You can do the vocals. Bulkhead, percussion. Go for a big, industrial sound. D.I.Y.! We're a band. You just gotta learn the songs first. This one's a ballad, 'My fist, your face'!" She shouted, playing her guitar REALLY loudly and the alarm was almost unable to be heard.

"Woah, woah!" Bulkhead boomed as he used his hands in a shushing motion.

"Aw come on Bulk', can't you handle a little raw power!"

"Proximity sensor, hide!" We all looked for somewhere to hide and we ran behind Bulkhead's massive pede. I tried to listen to Bulk' and Fowler's conversation but I was distracted by Miko's guitar chord pulling and making sounds.

"Since when are you 'bots electric?" Fowler asked accusingly. Bulkhead stiffened and we all walked out from behind his pede.

"Hey, how's life?" I asked casually with my hands in my pockets.

"Contact with civilians! Wow Team Prime… wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center." _He _really _isn't good with first actual impressions, is he? _I thought. None of us knew what to say to him until Jack stepped forward.

"We're interns!"

"Student interns!" Raf piped in.

"Earning extra credit in…" I said

"Robotics."

"Auto-shop."

I face palmed. Jack and Miko said them AT THE SAME TIME! _That's it. We're screwed. _I looked over and saw Raf with a look of mortification. Unless Fowler was _stupid_ he wouldn't buy it and guess what? He didn't.

"Alright," he said as he started to descend the stairs, "I'm taking all four of ya into federal custody." By the time he finished that sentence, he was at the bottom of the stairs but Bulkhead put his pede in between him and us.

"We're protecting them." He said in the sternest voice I've ever heard him use.

"Is that so?" We watched as he walked over to the phone. "Well I might just call my superiors at the _Pentagon!_" He was just about to pick up the phone when Bulk' stopped him.

"Don't use that phone, it's-" he said, crushing the numbers under his finger, "-out of order." I smirked at that. _Well done Bulk'. _

"This isn't over bigfoot, not by a long shot!" As he went up to the elevator and closed the doors, I let out a sigh of relief.

"_Man_ he's a pain! How do you _deal _with him?!" I exclaimed and the others just started laughing.

_**-Time skip-**_

The alarm was going off again and I swear, I was going to smash it into tiny little pieces if it went off one more time today.

"My ears!" Raf whined.

"It's an SOS, from Fowler." Bulk' said. He looked at the console and I could tell he didn't exactly know what to do. The beeping stopped and we were all looking at him for some kind of answer.

"Did you trace it?" I asked with a hint of concern.

"Location scan incomplete, oh well."

"Oh well!? Seriously!?" Jack said, shocked that he would say that.

"What? Fowler's a jerk!"

"I agree he's a total jerk off but whether ya like the dude or not, the decepticons might've nabbed 'im!" I argued back.

"Plus, he knows your location." Jack retaliated, causing Raf to gulp,

"_Our_ location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a 'bot? The 'cons'll make him squeal!" Miko retorted. Then I yelled something onto our long convey of points,

"If we don't save him he's SUSHI!" Everyone just stared at me with raised eyebrows. "What?"

Bulk' just shook his helm. "We lost the transmission though. Fowler could be anywhere."

Raf pulled out his laptop and said he might be able to access some government data and something to do with chipping agents and pets. This time _he _got the weird looks. "What? I saw it on TV. Anyways if I can hack into fed's mainframe, maybe I can locate Agent Fowler." This made Miko stare more.

"You know how to _hack? _But you're like, 2 years old!"

He only smirked. "12… and a quarter."

_**-Time skip to a few minutes later-**_

"Latitude: 39.5, Longitude: 116.9." Raf instructed after getting a lock on the agent's position. The ground bridge opened up and Bulkhead was saying how we needed to stay here.

"Aww, don't break up the band." Miko whined.

"Uh, Jack, you're in charge!" Bulk' said as he ran through and I turned and started running to where we kept the food at base yelling "I'm snatching some food!"

I got down to our mini pantry and was looking for something good to eat when I thought I heard the ground bridge open and then close, followed by Arcee's voice but it was faint. Was I losing my mind? I decided to check it out so I grabbed a packet of smith's chips and went back into the main room. Where was everyone? I know Bulkhead left but the other 3? I called out but no one answered.

Did they abandon me?

That's the 3rd chapter for you! I'm going to take a break from writing for an hour or two but then I'll work on typing the 4th and 5th chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Jazz: Can ah talk ta da reade's now?**

**Me: *****sighs***** fine, go ahead.**

**Jazz: A'ight! If the autho' here misspells somet'in', it migh' jus' be because Aussie's spell somethin's differen'y.**

**Me: Really? That's what you tell them? I mean it's true but really?**

**Jazz: Meh, I'm just here ta help ya. See ya later guys!**


	4. Darkness Rising Part 4

Hey guys! This chapter is going to be shorter than the others and you'll see why but don't worry, they should stay roughly the same length, depending on what episode. I'm going to wait until tomorrow for the 5th chapter so I'll hurry up with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, only my OC's, as much as I want to and just have them chilling in my lounge room drinking energon.

**Jazz: Stahp pesterin' da readers! Jeez!**

**Me: Ok! On with the chapter!**

I noticed I didn't do this earlier but you pretty much know some of them.

"Normal Speaking"

_/Bumblebee Speaking/_

_::Comm.'s::_

_Thoughts_

Yeah that's it for now so… onwards!

_**Darkness Rising Part 4**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

I ran up the stairs to the platform with the communications info. I searched through the data and found that Arcee _did_ contact less than a minute ago, so I decided to try and comm. her. I pressed the "talk" button and spoke into the mic. "Arcee? You there? I noticed you tried to contact us earlier but I couldn't get here in time."

_:: Emz! Thank Primus someone is there. Can you bridge us back?:: _Arcee asked frantically.

"Sure." I locked onto their positions and activated a bridge. Arcee and Bee came zooming in and they transformed, walking up to the platform I was on.

_/We heard Miko ran off after Bulkhead and tried to contact Jack, Raf or you but no one answered./ _Bee said.

"Well that explains where Miko disappeared to, I went to grab some food and when I came back, Raf and Jack were gone." I told them, mentally reminding myself to smack Miko upside the head Gibb's slap style… again.

_/Can you bridge us to where they went?/ _

"Yeah but because o the Nemesis's fields were either put back up or fixed or whatever they did, I can't get your signals when your there so you'll have to make sure you're far enough away to get a ground bridge back."

"We got it," Arcee said as I activated the coordinates, "Stay here." She demanded. I nodded and waved good-bye as they disappeared through the ground bridge. I sighed. Alone again. _Great_. (Note the sarcasm?)

_**-Time skip—**_

I waited. And waited. And waited some more. It was killing me inside. I tried passing the time playing video games: got bored. Listening to music: fell asleep. After I woke up I tried watching TV: got bored again. I was absolutely jumping for joy when the others called to come back. I was going to ask them what took them so long and what happened but decided against it when I saw their serious faces. I went up and greeted them and help load Fowler on a gurney. I'd ask later.

Not too long after that, Optimus and Ratchet returned and Ratch had to get a metal brace attached to his arm. I was standing down in front of him on the platform as he was explaining what happened. I felt worried for both of them but mostly Ratchet. I don't know why but he just has this… _thing _about him that comforts me. I heard Miko and Jack arguing but snapped my head towards Jack as he said he didn't want to be there anymore. "It was never our intention to put you in harms way, but if you wish to leave you can." Optimus told him as Ratchet typed some things into the ground bridge and opened it. He motioned his hand to the portal and said,

"No point in long good-byes, here's the door." I glared at him from my spot and walked down to where the others were. Jack looked at me and asked,

"What about you? You coming or staying?"

I shook my head and him and answered, "I'm staying, sorry. You'd understand if you knew." Whispering the last bit as I did. He gave me a weird look but shrugged it off and kept walking. Once he left it was silent for a while. The 'bots all went to do their own things, Miko and Bulk' went for a drive and Raf told me the events of what happened. An hour later Ratchet took me home.

_**-Time skip to on the way home-**_

I was sitting in Ratch's cab when he started to talk to me. "Emmaline, we need to talk." He sternly said.

"What about?"

"Your housing arrangement."

I gulped. _I don't like where this is heading…_

"I have talked with Optimus and he wishes to know _why _you live here, along with myself. Don't younglings like you live in nice houses with families like Jack, Raf and Miko?"

"Generally but… not me."

"Why?"

"It's a… touchy subject Ratch, I'll tell ya later."

He was silent after that for the rest of the trip.

After we arrived, I got out and went inside my shack I call "home" and laid down on my mattress. As I was lying there, I could only think of when I'll have to tell the others about my _true _life, my past…

Hey there! So here's the new chapter and the next one will probably be up sometime at night tomorrow Eastern Standard Time. Thanks to all who have read but yeah! Review if you want, I'd like to know what some of you guys think of this story!

**Jazz: Hey, are you updating? Right now?**

**Me: Go away Jazz, I'm… studying. Yeah, studying.**

**Jazz:… Ya know ya suck a' lyin' righ'?**

**Me: *****growls***** shut **_**up **_**Jazz**

**Jazz: MEEP! *****runs away from flying spoon***** Dang it girl! Wha' did ah tell ya 'bout da spoons! AH! *****ducks again and transformers into his alt. mode(Martini Racing Porsche 935) and drives off***


	5. Darkness Rising Part 5

I'm back! I'd like to thank you all for your comments and support.

**Lady Minuialwen – Thank you! I will.**

**Redder45 – Thanks and here it is!**

**Spock is awesome14 – Alright! I'll do that.**

**Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen – Thanks. I was thinking of making it a father daughter relationship but if you guys want I can make it RatchetxOC, seeing as I haven't done much with their relationship.**

But yeah. I have to warn you though that I will be updating less frequently in July-October and then January next year because of rehearsals (I'm a drama student) but I will keep the story going!

I do not own the transformers

_**Darkness Rising Part 5**_

We were chilling at the base when Ratchet started speaking to Optimus.

"Optimus, I have found the location of the decepticon's space bridge, high in Earth's atmosphere."

"It is out of our reach though." Optimus replied. Miko and I looked to each other, an excited glint in our eyes as we looked back to Ratchet.

"So you can't fly,"

"Why don't you just ground bridge up there?" I finished for her.

Then Ratchet went into "Explaino Mode", as I call it, and used his hands to gesture things as he spoke. "The ground bridge has limited range. Stretched into orbit its vortex could _**snap**_ and scatter us to the vastness of space." I sighed. _This is gonna be harder than I thought_

"Since Megatron is most likely in transit already, we must take the risk." Optimus began. "Reaching the bridge first is our only way of stopping him."

Right after he said that, a loud honk sounded from the entrance tunnel. I smiled at the sight of Jack and Arcee coming through.

"Guess who's back?" he said like nothing had happened, hopping off Arcee.

"Autobots, prepare for departure!"

"To where?" Arcee asked, puzzled.

"The final frontier!" Miko explained enthusiastically.

"Space? I-I thought they couldn't get there?" asked Jack.

"They don't… really…" was Raf's sad reply. _Maybe I should go and cheer him up after they left… tell him about that nickname I gave him, Gizmo. That'll make him laugh. _I had zoned out for a while but zoned back in when I heard Ratchet saying he would never forgive Optimus if he left him here with humans. Pouting, I walked over to him and smacked his pede, earning a glance from him as I shook my hand in pain and I could have _sworn_ I saw him smile. I'd pester him about it later.

They all travelled the ground bridge and we could here them all talking through the comm. link. As I listened to them, an idea came to my mind.

"Don't the decepticons know where their own planet is?"

"Hey I was just about to ask that exact same thing Raf…" I said as we gave each other suspicious glances. That is until I went up and ruffled his hair, causing him to pout at me.

"Naturally, but we are many galaxies away and their aim must astronomically precise to target it." explained Ratchet.

_:: If Megatron went through all the trouble to coming here, he would need a remote way to locate Cybertron.:: _Optimus told us via the comm. system.

This made Ratch merely scoff. "I doubt that there is a single radio-telescope on this planet with enough accuracy to pin point Cybertron."

"What about a bunch of _linked _radio dishes, like the ones at the giant size array in Texas?" Raf supplied to him but Ratchet just came zooming down to our level.

"Zip-tip-ip-ip! This is not _child's _play!" he scrutinized, and the look on his face when Optimus _praised _Raf was absolutely _priceless!_

"Alert Agent Fowler of our situ-"

"YOU!"

We all turned to face the voice that cut Prime off, only to see Fowler sitting up, pointing at Ratchet. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!" he bellowed and fell back down unconscious. That's all it took for me to crack up laughing and everyone just shook their heads at my antics, although the humans looked really entertained just watching me squirm on the floor. I calmed down a few seconds later and shook my head to regain my concentration.

"-fragged, along with everyone else." I heard Miko say and my eyes went wide.

"Who fragged someone along with everyone else?!" They were all silent. "I didn't hear the whole thing, did I?" I stated more than asked.

"Yeah." Miko said, patting my back.

_:: Raf?::_ Optimus asked the boy.

"I want to give it a shot." And with that we 4 humans ran through the bridge to Texas.

_**-Scene skip to exiting the ground bridge-**_

Once on the other side, I could feel a headache coming on. I think the others were too as we all groaned in unison.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack groaned out. We all walked into what appeared to be the main building and found a room with a computer in it.

"Man, security sure is lax." Miko mused as she ducked back into the room.

"I'm in… and so are the 'cons."

"What?" Jack said in worry

"How can you tell?" I asked Raf.

"Schematics, the same ones from on the Nemesis but now, I can download them." He replied and plugged in his USB. "The decepticons are linking to the dishes to Cybertron but I can link to them."

"Will they know?" Jack inquired.

"They may see I'm in the system but they won't know I'm in the house." He typed so fast I thought his fingers were gonna either burn off or snap.

"What happened when they realize they're being punked?"

"Think of it like virtual combat! Or online gaming." I told him in the best way I knew how; gamer talk.

"Besides, what are they gonna do? They're like, miles away!" Miko added.

I was looking intently at the screen when Jack screamed, followed by Miko. I looked up, only to be smashed by a weird tentacle thing and it started swinging me around. Jack and Miko fell off but I refused to let it get to Raf. All of a sudden I felt multiple sharp, painful jolts of electricity flow through me, causing me to scream bloody murder. It felt like my entire body was on fire and I could vaguely feel myself making contact with the floor. My vision was blurring over and I couldn't hear anything except a high-pitched screeching noise. All I felt was pain.

Miko started to drag me with her as she ran. We burst through some double doors and I saw a tall, slender, black and purple 'con. I looked up at him and the last thing I saw was him flying away before it all went black.

I could faintly hear voices talking to each other. Slowly, I opened my eyes with caution and started to sit up but gasped as pain shot up through my limbs and I fell back down. The voices all seemed to stop and I looked around and saw the familiar walls of the base. Raf, Miko and Jack all ran up to me and hugged me lightly as to not hurt me. I felt a twinge of pain but paid it no mind. Jack helped me to stand and I rested on him for support.

"Are you alright Emmaline?" Optimus asked me and I nodded up at him. Although my vision was still blurry, I saw Miko fiddling with her hair and looking up towards Prime.

"So… is this the part where you tell us to forget we ever saw you?"

"No." answered the Prime, smiling down at us. We all started to cheer and celebrate our victory.

A little while later, we were just lying on the lounge when I said out of the blue, "I missed it didn't I."

The other humans gave me questioning looks and I elaborated for them. " I missed the main action _again._ I was unconscious when the bridge went boom…"

They started to snicker at my comment but told me not to worry. It was starting to get late so Ratchet took me home and on the way, I decided to tell him about my past…

CLIFFHANGER! I've always wanted to do one of those.

So? What do you think happened in her past? I'll be putting that up in a while but today sometime, well today for me at least.

**Jazz: Stahp confusin' dem. Aint dere fault.**

**Me: I know, but people actually **_**like **_**this, unlike what **_**someone **_**thought they wouldn't.**

**Jazz: I was kiddin'!**

**Me: Yeah, right. But please, feel free to comment or review! I don't mind criticism. See ya soon!**


	6. Masters and students and… what!

Alrighty then! Sorry if this comes out later than you thought but I had to go shower so…yeah.

Anyway, here is the next chapter!

_**Masters and Students and… what?!**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

An explosion sounded throughout the base, black smoke rising from Raf's volcano. "DECEPTICONS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Ratchet screamed from the other main part of the base. Quicker than what I thought possible, Ratchet and Optimus rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

"whoops…" Raf squeaked. I couldn't hear what they were talking about because I was listening to music "supervising" them all. I could see Ratch going into "Rant mode" (He has many modes, some are very similar) and I took out my ear buds (I didn't have my big head phones) to listen in.

"-they should learn more about _Cybertron._" Ratchet grunted and I perked up at that.

"I'd like to learn about Cybertron."

Everyone looked over to me and I went into my state of shyness. "Uhh…." I was starting to sweat a little when Ratchet saved me from embarrassment. Hallelujah!

"I will gladly teach you." He said proudly, of me or Cybertron I didn't know but I smiled at him anyways and gave him a thumbs up. _I can't wait! _I thought excitedly. I plugged my ear buds back in and continued to listen to 'Welcome to the Show' by Britt Nicole.

A little while later, the ground bridge opened and I saw Optimus and Bee walk through, _Wonder where they're going? _I paused my music and took out my buds and when the bridge closed, since nobody was really talking, I went to put them back in but felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Raf covered in brown paint from head to toe. "Can you please help me clean up? I forgot where the spare clothes and towels were."

"Sure buddy!" I answered and went to grab his spare clothes and some towels from the storage closet. "You know, now you really look like Gizmo from 'Gremlins'. Don't worry though! He's the cute and nice one." He laughed at that and I could see he was embarrassed. I finished cleaning him off and heard Ratchet working on something in his "Laboratory of Doom", another thing Miko gave a name. We went to see what he was doing and when we got there my mouth dropped. There, stood a large, metal volcano, that was about twice the height of Raf, with Ratchet working on it with a manic grin.

"What is it?" Raf asked in wonder.

"_You'll _find out." He said, a little bit _too _excited if you ask me.

"But shouldn't I be doing it?"

"Yip-tip-ip-ip! Don't touch, just watch! A-ha-and learn."

_I have to admit, he's starting to freak me out _I thought. I was walking up towards Jack and Miko and once I reached them, I looked back at Ratch and was met with the scene of a crazy, mad and deranged scientist looking Ratchet.

"Control freak." Miko whispered to us and then added to me, "No offense."

I sighed and looked her in the eyes. "None taken. He's actually starting to _scare _me now though…"

_**-Time skip to about 10 minutes later-**_

Ratchet was still "Science-mad" as we all agreed on calling it, so we were all just chatting when it happened. "So, Emz, did you already do your project or what?" Miko asked me. I froze in place. I didn't want to lie to them…

"Now that you mention school, you never come sit with us and we never see or hear of you at school." Jack pointed out. I sighed, knowing I'd have to tell them know. I suppose I told Ratchet but that's different, he's my guardian.

"You guys deserve to know the truth."

I got some confused looks my way.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked.

_This is it. _I took a deep breath. "Thing is… I don't go… to school…" No one moved. "You see, I l-live by my-myself and no one wants to-to hire a 14 year old for a jo-job so I can't afford it…"

I couldn't look at them while saying it but lifted my gaze back up to them when Bulkhead spoke up,

"How long have you lived alone?"

"Would you like me to start at the beginning?"

"Yes." They all said simultaneously.

"When I was 7, my mother died in a house fire. I was devastated and my f-father blamed me for her death, saying if I-I were at home instead of a fr-friends place, I could've stopped the fire or saved her. I've lived with guilt my entire _life_ and my father started beating me. He became _cruel _and _harsh, drinking _and _gambling _away his problems. I put up with it for 6 years and it wasn't until l-last year that I ran away. I ran for 3 months until I came here and found a little, abandoned shack and made it my home. I've been living there ever since and I would hang around the backstreets of Jasper to try and find food I could salvage and other necessities." I was softly crying by the time I finished, trying to hold them in, but I couldn't bring myself to look at them, worried that they would see me as filth and nothing more than some poor and worthless soul. I jumped a bit when I felt 3 pairs of arms wrap around me.

"I can't believe you've been through all that." Jack whispered.

"It must be hard for you to live like that." Raf said to me in a shaky voice.

"I would never've imagined that would've happened to _you _of all people." Miko told me and I smiled.

"Thank you, for understanding."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, we're all here for you." Arcee said comfortingly as Bulkhead patted my back with his index finger. I wiped the tears from my face and Miko asked me a question, a simple but meaningful question,

"Are you alright after all of this?"

"I have nightmares sometimes and memories that are pretty much nightmares too but I'm getting over it. No need to worry."

There was a loud clang from the med-bay and then a victorious sound emanating from Ratchet and we could only look at each other in worry. These would be interesting projects…

_**-Time skip to outside Emmaline's home-**_

"Goodnight Ratch."

"Goodnight Emmaline."

I walked inside and set my alarm to get up for the science fair tomorrow. I fell asleep not too long after that, but fell into a deadly nightmare.

_***Nightmare**__*_

_**Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was drowning. I tried to move up but I was stuck to the ground by an invisible force. I could feel something beating me from every direction. It felt like a mixture of hate, disgust and evil. I struggled to get free, trying to scream out but made no sound what so ever. Then, I could see a dagger, plunged deep into my chest and the sounds of alarms echoed all around me.**_

I shot up straight from my mattress, panting and sweating like a dog. I turned to my right and shut off my alarm clock. I sat there for a minute calming myself before I got dressed and went outside and got a lift to the others' school. Today was gong to be fun.

_**-Time skip to that afternoon-**_

We pulled into base and I hopped out of Bulkhead. We were met with an over-excited Ratchet who came bolting up to us. "Well?! How were my-err… _our _projects received?" We looked at each other and the started explaining about how Cybertron broke, Jack's "photon-slicer-once-a-motorcycle" going haywire, Raf's volcano shooting a hole through the school and me laughing my ass off at all 3 of the mishaps.

"Man, I forgot how fun school could be." (A/N Optimus and Bee _were _told after they returned. Onwards!) Ratchet looked offended at the outcomes and I snickered at the other 3 humans angry/pouting faces.

"Well, on our planet you would've been awarded the highest honors!" He ranted and stormed off in a huff, mumbling about "no respect" and what not. I shrugged at his attitude and went to play video games with the others to cheer them up.

Alrighty. That's it for now. Chapter 7 will probably be up tomorrow at some point. Stay tuned for next time and no, you will not see Jazz this time. He's… busy. *looks over to Jazz tied up to a chair*

Disclaimer: I don't owner transformers.


	7. Scrapheap

Sorry about the delay, I was busy this week. Anyways.

**Bluefeather4299 – Thanks and I'll make sure to keep going.**

**Lady Minuialwen – Ha, yeah I did too. And for Ratchet… *****hides*******

**Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen – Well, I'm **_**pretty**_** sure the teachers think they're weird/strange now. And who knows? I could do something like that or something **_**completely**_** different…**

**Spock is awesome14 – It's going to start taking me longer because The ones I've put up and this one were written in my book already.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gremlins and I don't own transformers… at least not yet. :3

_**Scrapheap**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

We (Raf, Bee and I since I got a lift) pulled into base and Miko was the first to step out. "Miss us Doc Bot?"

"Ugh." Was all he gave in reply.

"Hey cool! Ratch's got a new nickname I can call him now!" I said gleefully.

"You can't call me that and shouldn't you 3 be in school?"

"On a Saturday?" Miko said as she started to grin like a Cheshire cat. "We have the whole weekend off, to spend with you."

I shook my head at her and patted Ratchet's foot comfortingly.

"It's gonna be a _long_ weekend Doc. McCoy."

"Who?" he asked in confusion.

"Doctor McCoy from 'Star Trek'. Don't worry though, this is only the beginning of the nicknames Miko and I are going to give you." This made him groan and I smiled even brighter. "So like I said, _long_ weekend." And with that, I ran up to the top of the stairs and heard Miko ask what we wanted to do.

_/Oo! Uh… video games!/ _Bee offered as he made hand motions like he was holding a controller.

"Alright video games!" Raf and I shouted whilst high-fiving.

_/Bingo!/_

We went to grab the controllers when Ratchet called the two bots left, since Optimus and Arcee disappeared to the Arctic was it? Oh well. I looked around and noticed Raf walking down the stairs with a sad look on his face, so I ran up and slung my arms over his shoulders.

"Hey don't be so glum! How about we play… Arctic Exploration huh?"

His eyes lit up and we raced down the hallways and then started to play, pretending we were fighting against a blizzard. "Captain! The temperature is below sub zero! What do we do!" I yelled dramatically and fell onto the ground.

"We've gotta… get back… to base!" Exclaimed Raf, pointing towards the ceiling. I was about to keep role-playing when I heard Ratchet call my name.

"Hey, Ratch's callin'. I'll come back out later ok?"

He nodded to me and kept on fighting the blizzard. I smiled and ran out and into the main room. When I entered, the lights flickered off and then back on. When I could see again I headed towards the 'bots.

"You called?"

Ratchet looked down at me and then looked back up at hearing Raf call out about finding something. "We're busy-AHH!" Screamed Ratch. The 'bots all got out their weapons and Bulk' started screaming loudly. We all ran in front off Raf and tried our best to calm them down but to no avail.

"Scraplet. SCRAPLET!" Bulk' shrieked and I asked,

"What's a scraplet?" Ratchet was the one to answer my question,

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl across the face of Cybertron."

I just stared at him in disbelief with a hint of hilarity across my face.

"This?" Jack asked, also disbelieving of this.

"You gotta be joking." I laughed.

"You're giant robots! Scrappy here is… teeny." Miko said as she gestured to the small thing in Raf's arms and emphasized the size.

"You have no idea what that _teeny _thing can do!" Bulk' bellowed and shook his blaster wildly.

"Aww he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf tried to tell them while patting 'scrappy' on the head. It opened its eyes and razor sharp teeth sprouted from its mouth and grew arms and legs, then started to run at the 'bots! It dodged all their shots and started to _eat _Bumblebee! I was mad, no, outraged at the little scraplet. Bee's like an older brother along with Bulk' and Jack, Arcee and Miko an older sister, Raf the younger little brother, Optimus the relaxed uncle and Ratchet… the dad I always wanted. I didn't like seeing my family hurt and it burned inside me that one of them was. I knew I wasn't the only one because as Bee flung it off him, Raf started beating the slag out of it with I crowbar. (I _may _or may not have learnt some swears from Ratchet when he got mad or frustrated…) Jack stopped him after the 5th hit or so.

"Easy there killer." He soothed and removed the crowbar from his small hands. Raf ran over to bee and Miko whispered,

"I did _not _see that coming."

We went and joined the others and I just missed Bulkhead saying something and Jack decided to butt in, "Bug squashed, game over, right?"

"No. When it comes to scraplets there's never just _one._ And I think I know how they got in here…" Ratchet told us and we walked down to where a large pod was. "A scraplet trap."

"Uh… an _empty_… scraplet trap." Bulkhead said quickly and nervously. He _really is_ scared of them.

"It must've been ejected into space and when it landed in the Arctic, it froze."

"Until we bought the thaw,"

"And now they're wide awake and ready to crunch." Miko finished for Jack.

"By the sounds of things, they seem like Cybertronian Gremlins." I commented and the 'bots just gave me weird looks while the humans nodded.

"Pretty much sums it up I suppose." said Raf.

"So how many we talking about here? A couple, tens, a hundred?" Jack asked Ratchet who turned of his light and looked at us all.

"Thousands."

I gulped. _Well we're screwed, aren't we just?_ I thought on the way back to the main room.

"We need to get the ground bridge operational."

"Well I say we bug outta' here and let 'em keep it!" Bulk' shouted and Bee buzzed in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge up and running, Arcee and Optimus will perish."

"They will?" Jack said, colour drained from his face and a fearful look on it. I put a hand on his back and started rubbing it soothingly and I could see out of my peripheral vision that Miko was storming over to Bulk' and boy did she look mad.

"Bulkhead, you never run!"

Bulkhead tried to explain to the fuming girl and started telling her _why_ he's scared.

"Miko," he started, "you haven't seen these things devour a 'bot before, I have. They take you apart from the inside out, going for the small juicy bit first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there's nothing left, and I mean _nothing!_ Not even your optics…"

I was left shocked and scared after his long statement. These… _things_ could do that?! Jack then stepped forward and said, "You _have_ to let us help."

"We're not made of metal." Raf added.

"Yeah, the scraplets can't hurt us." Was Miko's input and I encouraged the idea by putting in the classic "We can do it" line.

"Generally I find your fleshiness to be your _least_ engaging quality-" Ratch scoffed, earning a glare from all of us humans, "-but it would seem to give us an advantage considering the circumstances."

"So then we'll pair off. One 'bot to one human and Ratchet can have two of us for extra help with the ground bridge." I decided and the others all agreed.

"Emz and I'll have your back." Jack said and Miko looked at the others.

"And we go on a bug hunt."

That statement alone made both the 'bots shiver and "bee took Raf and Miko climbed on to Bulkhead.

**-Time skip to 5 minutes later-**

How's it going over there?" Jack asked as we walked around on high alert.

"I've rerouted the central conduits and repaired the damage, but the ground bridge still wont receive power!" Ratchet yelled as he punched the ground next to him. I could hear a strange noise from above us and took in a sharp intake of air. There were a good hundred of them total, crawling around in the rim of a huge vent. The scraplets all turned their heads and locked on to Ratchet. I held my metal baseball bat out as if ready to hit a ball and as soon as they took off and started to fly, I screeched "LOOK OUT!" I started to swing my bat at the flying creatures and blocked out all the other noises. When they began landing on Ratchet, I went almost full out rage at those things. I vaguely saw fire extinguishing foam latch on to the scraplets and I cam back to the real world after all the ones on Ratch were killed. Just at that moment, the others all came back in and Bulkhead started screaming as more of the metallic gremlins flew out and another mini war occurred, tears dropping out every now and then. It took a while but we managed to kill them off. "Did we get 'em all?"

More noises started sounding from the back of the base.

"No, those were merely scouts." Ratchet sighed and I groaned out load and sat down.

"So…" Bulk' started tentively, "the rest of them know we're in here?" Bee groaned at that and Ratchet continued on but I couldn't focus on the conversation as I started to fix them up with the little knowledge I knew thanks to Ratch's teachings. The other 3 went to fix the problem and I heard them saying something about 'bait' and a 'diversion'. An idea sprung into my head and I climbed off of Bee's leg and went around the corner, stating that I was 'looking for a better weapon'. Once I was out of their sight, I opened a little cupboard full of broken technology that could still turn on and started to tape the devices on to my limbs and chest. This was perfect. I was just about to walk out when I heard a rather loud yell,

"FIRE IT UP!" Miko shouted out and I thought to myself, _Thank god!_

Ratchet opened the bridge and then fell to the floor. I wanted to ask if he was all right but I didn't have time, so I ran out of my spot and got the attention of the scraplets.

"Hey! Come and get me!" That was all it took for them to start spiraling down towards me and I zoomed through the ground bridge. I could feel them biting into the machines and even through them, puncturing my skin. When I reached the other side, I was met with the freezing cold Arctic air. I could see Optimus and Arcee not to far away and belted at the top of my lungs, "Get DOWN!" It was all I got to say before I fell to he icy ground and could fell warm, sticky blood slowly pool around me. And then I was met with darkness.

_Ratchet's P.O.V._

I watched from the ground as Arcee and Optimus came back through with an unconscious and bleeding form. I pushed myself up and looked over it as I realized _who_ it was. I had to help her and fast! I rushed as quickly as I could in this state and started to bandaging her up as best as I could, using all my strength not to hurt her anymore, and removing the sparking electronics. _How could she be so foolish! She knew the danger of going through but still went to protect _us _when we're supposed to protect _her._ I just hope she wakes up…_I thought and then went on to work on the others. They needed help and I couldn't do much else for Emmaline. She'll wake up, I just know it.

_**- Time skip to when Emmaline wakes up-**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

I groaned as a bright light blinded me. _Why I it I always go unconscious and then wake up to bright lights in my face. Every. Single. Freaking. Time! _I shouted in my mind and decided to voice my displeasure. "Ok, who took me to a football stadium and turned on all the giant field lights?" I said/asked asked groggily.

"Good to see you're back to normal. Well, as normal as you can get." Miko said, which earned her a slap to the back of the head from Jack. "OW! Hey I was kidding!"

"Ha, don't worry Miko, my strange ways are _sure_ to keep you entertained." I said a bit sarcastically whilst rubbing my arms. _Why do they hurt so much?_ I looked down and noticed a bunch of bandages, paused for a second, then realized why they were there. "So are they dead now or frozen?"

"Both," a new voice said that I recognized as Ratchet and saw the other humans walk of to let us be alone, "and what you did was extremely _dangerous._" He told me sternly and I lowered my head and waited for some kind of physical punishment. It never came. Gingerly, I opened my eyes and tilted my head upwards to see a stunned face that also showed concern and fear.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you guys to get hurt anymore." I whispered. He looked around as if making sure no one was around and then swiftly, but gently, lifted me up and held me against his… chassis I think it's called for them.

" I did not intend for you to become upset. The position you just went into looked as though you were _waiting _to be harmed, but you know that I will **never** hurt you. No one here will and I shall try my hardest to make sure that nobody else brings harm upon you at all."

I could feel the warmth in his chassis grow and it was surprisingly… relaxing. I smiled up at him and slowly started to drift off and said two more things to him. "Hey, Ratchey? Thanks for looking after me. I'm just gonna *yawn* sleep here for the night, 'kay?" I heard him say 'okay' and smiled. "Thanks. Love you… dad." After that I let sleep take over and found no nightmares or memories of my past.

_Ratchet's P.O.V._

I froze at her words. _Dad?! _I thought scarcely, but then relaxed and smiled, laying her down on the lounge. _Dad… I think… I think I like that term._

That's it for this chapter! I know, the whole 'Ratchet is a dad' thing has been used before but I think it's good and I haven't found many where they _start_ as teens. Feel free to review and I'll catch you next time after I finish writing the next one! Bye!

**Jazz: Buh Bye!**


	8. Mr Fako - Con Job

I'm sorry about the long wait! The last two weeks of the term have been busy for me but now, since it's the holidays here, I have more time! Although there are also other important things I mentioned before coming up soon.

Anyways! Thank you all for the support and I'll see if I can finish writing the draft for the next episode today.

**Lady Minuialwen – Aw shucks! Thanks a bunch.**

**Angelwings5952 – I know! And thank you, I'll get to work again shortly.**

**Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen – Hazah!**

**Guest – Thanks and I'm glad you do. Yeah, it would be kinda strange if that was it.**

**Bluefeather4299 – Yes, he is a dad now!**

I'm also finding a lot of reviews including 'cute' and I find it funny how almost _all _of them have that word. :3

So, without further a due, I bring you the next chap of 'A New Start'!

_**Mr. Fako comes to town/Con Job**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be from a starship inside the solar system."

I tilted my head towards Ra-Dad as he started talking and then turned to the monitors above me. _Got to remember the whole dad thing._ "It's an Autobot identification beacon!"

"So, there's others out there?" Jack asked aloud, which Arcee replied to with,

"Many of us scattered after Cybertron went dark, but 'cons have been known to make fake beacons." A new 'bot? _I Wonder who it is_ I thought as I went through the names of 'bots Ratchet has mentioned. _Perceptor, First Aid, Ironhi- _I was cut off from my thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.

_:: I've had warmer welcomes from decepticons.::_

"Wheeljack?! You old 'con crusher, what're you doing out here?" Bulk' cried and this 'Wheeljack' person responded straight away with excitement.

_:: Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?::_

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'cons. How soon 'til you can get here and even the odds?"

_:: Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal the pedal.::_

_This guy seems pretty cool, wonder if he looks like Bee or really rusty or something…_

"Wheeljack, we shall send landing coordinates, safe voyage." Optimus confirmed.

"See ya soon buddy, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Was, obviously, Bulk's last words to him before the comm. was cut. I heard Arcee say something about boyfriends but couldn't dwell on it as Ratc-Dad picked me up and took me over towards the med-bay to give me my 'weekly check-up' which is more like him being a mother hen and making sure I'm not sick or something.

_**-Time skip to next day-**_

"Wheeljack's ship is nearing the landing zone. Arcee supplied as we all looked at the screens with rapt attention.

"Thin he's here to visit?" Raf asked and I was going to answer before Miko interrupted me.

"Maybe he'll stay! Of course," she gained a contemplative look, "he'll have to get his own human. Maybe he could take you Emz?"

"NO! I actually _like _D-Ratchet as a guardian, thank you very much." I defended. _Scrap! Almost said Dad near them… they'd probably think it's strange._ We could all hear the ground bridge start but then fail.

"So Wheeljack's going to be landing half-way across the world and _then_ we're gonna bridge him here?"

"Yes, Jack, we cannot risk revealing our base's location just incase the decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship Optimus sternly told us as Miko walked off. All I heard was party and my head snapped up.

"Party? What? Huh?" I asked in slight fear.

"What's wrong?" Miko questioned and I just mouthed "Tell you later" as the alarms started to blare.

"Bogies are closing in fast on Wheeljack's position." Arcee explained.

"'Con scum!" Bulk' growled before he, Arcee and 'Bee ran to the ground bridge tunnel. "Hurry up Ratch, we're missing all the action!"

"I'll prepare sick bay." He replied.

"Who for, the 'cons? This is _Wheeljack _we're talkin' 'bout here." He scoffed towards the medic, just as the portal opened and they ran through.

_**-Time skip-**_

We were waiting for them to come through and noises of heavy pedes alerted us to their arrival and watched as 4 cybertronians walked through. _Wow… _I thought as I looked at the new mech. He was mainly white but had red and green as well on him, little fins on his head, a grenade on his hip and what appeared to be swords on his back, katana looking ones. I silently watched the exchange between him and Optimus and had to smile as the two wrecker friends chest bump.

"Oh joy…" I heard Dad groan and laughed slightly at him. He looked at me and tsked a few times with a barely visible smile. I felt a hand grab my arm and was promptly dragged down the stairs by Miko who looked over joyed and she let me go near Raf, picking up her guitar with her hands now both free. She plugged it in and started playing a funky song and turned to Raf.

"C'mon Raf! Show us your moves!"

Raf adjusted his glasses an stood up and laughed when he started to do the robot, but then Bee started too and then, shrugging to myself, I ran up next to Raf and joined in, causing the young boy to giggle.

_**-Time skip 10 mins-**_

"So there we were, no communications, low on energon, surrounded by 'cons, so what does Jackie do?"

Currently, he **we** were, listening to Bulk' tell us of his and Jackie's adventures. We all looked up in anticipation and waited. "Haha, tell 'em Jackie!" We all looked to him.

"What I do best." We looked back to Bulk'. _Ping pong much?_

"He chucks his only grenade into the primary heat exchanger!"

"Yeah, it seemed like a pretty good idea at the time."

"The joint went **SUPERNOVA!"**

"Awesome!" Miko shouted in pure awe.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel outta my backside."

"I'm not surprised, given the size of your backside." Arcee replied smugly.

_/Oh-ho-ho! Burn Bulk'!/ _Bee called while trying to contain his laughter but ultimately failing. I laughed with him but the quieted when Bulk' turned back to us.

"There it is, Jackie's signature, one grenade, one shot. Then he stopped himself and looked up at Jackie, waving a hand in front of him. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Huh?" he replied distractedly.

"You don't' seem like yourself…"

"Whaddya' mean?"

""Well, you seem, quiet."

"aw, I've been stuck in a rusty old can too long. I should get out before I go stir crazy." He said after a small, almost unnoticed pause.

Almost

I've got patrol in the morning, you could come with!"

"How 'bout now?"

And break u the party? The guys are loving you! You gotta tell 'em about the battle at Darkmount Pass!" he pleaded but it was no use.

"You tell them, you're better at it. How about Miko shows me around?"

"Uh, sure Jackie…"

"Sweet, tour starts now!" And then she went on asking him a bunch of questions. Poor mech. I walked over to Dad and he saw me approaching and put his and down for me. I climbed on to it and he lifted me u to his shoulder. Once I got off, he went back to working.

"Almost finished…" he muttered.

"Hey," I heard Wheeljack call and I looked at him along with the others, "what're you guys talking about?"

"Oh, I was just telling the gang about the battle at Darkmount Pass." Bulk' said with a certain undertone that I couldn't quite pick.

"That's a heck of a story."

"Yeah, tell it."

"Talk, talk, talk, how about _after_ we go off-roading. Miko said, ignoring Bulk's demand.

"Miko, stay outta this!"

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee tried soothing.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!" Bulk' yelled to cut Jackie off. They started to glare at each othe-

"Fine. You want to live in the past, Bulkhead? The Wreckers were trapped between a decepticon patrol unit and a smelting pit. The 'cons were vicious, bearing down on us with all they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy; left 'em for scrap. Then I made a way out by using their sorry backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Aint that how it went?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what happened," Wheeljack looked pleased at this, until, "except one little thing," his face turned to one of horror, "I wasn't there."

This made us all stare at 'Wheeljack, even Dad stared. "I'd already left the Wreckers to go and join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you di was access Wheeljack's public service records."

"What does that have to do with-augh!" Miko screeched as the fake Jackie picked her up.

"MIKO!" I yelled as I slid off Dad's shoulder.

"Emmaline, don't!" he shouted, trying to pick me back up.

"Stay back," the imposer started, "or I'll squeeze her into mushy human squilsh." He emphasized his point by lifting up the struggling Miko. Bee, 'Cee, Jack and Raf looked ready to pounce, and if looks could kill, Mr. Fako would be a pile of melted scrap, courtesy of Bulkhead. Dad went to make a move from behind but he saw it and turned towards him. Perfect. I ran and leapt over the balcony and grabbed on to Miko's boot and attempted to free her.

Key word _attempted_

He spun his helm back around and grabbed my waist, tightening his grip as he did so, constricting me like a snake. "Wheeljack!? What are you doing?!" Miko gasped and I gave her a look saying, _**REALLY?! You haven't figured it out!?**_

"Decepticon coward, let the girls go and face me like a mech!" Bulkhead boomed and Mr. Fako just chuckled.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of battle to come."

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" I could hear Jack ask but I was distracted trying to pry his digits off me instead of just struggling. He noticed this and gripped tighter and a gasp of pain escaped my lips before I could hide it by biting down on my lip. I think they heard this and I could hear Ratch-Dad growling. _And just when I was getting good at calling him Dad, too._

"About time!" Mr. Fako cheered and opened a bridge. He started to walk backwards with us still in his servos and we continued to try and free ourselves. "Let's get this party started!"

Then it seemed to go in slow motion.

The imposter was jerked forward and released us both and we flew into the air. I could see Bulkhead catch Miko and as I flailed my arms, striving to somehow fly, Dad caught me.

"Whew! Thanks Dad…" I whispered and when I looked up, I had to rub m eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly. Two Wheeljacks. Two Wheeljacks _fighting_. I felt so stupid once I realized it was the imposter versus the real one. One of them knocked the other down but I couldn't see much from behind Dad's digits.

"You, hit the switch. It's time to take out the trash." By the way we went to the ground bridge controls, I'm going to go out on a wing and say it's the real deal Jackie who won. After attaching a bomb to Mr. Fako, Bulk' threw him through. "Nice lob."

_**-Time skip! XD-**_

So, after we sorted everything out, we had a proper party with the proper Jackie. Miko was playing her guitar, Jack was doing "the twist", Raf and Bee were doing disco pointer fingers and I was doing the helicopter, then jumping up and just moving to the beat. Suddenly, Miko jus stopped and we all froze in weird positions. She started running over to the other 'bots and, with a shrug, we all followed her.

"You're leaving? Why?" she asked the new Wrecker. He had a sad look on his face before Bulkhead stepped in for him.

"Because some 'bots never change." Optimus was saying he could come anytime and we bridged to where his ship was. We listened to their conversation and Wheeljack said that Bulkhead could go with him. He turned to us, mainly Miko, who looked down at the ground. I pulled the older girl into a hug and couldn't wipe the smile of my face when Bulky said he needed to be here, not just for the team, but for _Miko. _I let go of her and nudged her arm slightly in a friendly way.

"If anything happens to my favourite Wrecker, I'm coming after you." Jackie said as he grinned at Miko.

"I'll take good care of him. Now, say cheese." She winked and took the photo of the two mechs. _He'll be back one day,_ I thought as he got on his ship and it started to take off into the sky. _He'll be back…_

Hey guys. So how'd you like it? Next chapter will store a little surprise and I'm going to get to work on it in a few minutes. Feel free to review or tell me if there is anything I can improve on. Helpful criticism is welcomed but please no flames.

**Jazz: Ya back! *****glomps me*******

**Me: Hey, it hasn't been **_**that**_** long.**

**Jazz:… Almos' two weeks. You lef' meh all alone!**

**Me: You weren't alone.**

**Jazz: Oh Yeah?**

**Me: Yeah, are you forgetting the twins?**

**Jazz: What? Twins?**

**Sides: HEY! Jazz, you returned! Oh, and with the authoress too I see.**

**Sunny: Sides, he never left, you know that, right?**

**Jazz: Hehe, Mighta been hidin' from 'em.**

**Me: Yeah. I'm making energon goodies, who wants some?**

**All: ME!**

If you guys want, I can slowly work these 3 in, or others. You can suggest people but I'm just thinking, it'd be later when I actually bring them in if I do. Not too many though. So see you soon fellow trans-fans!


	9. Convoy

Heyo lovely readers! There was a break because I went to the zoo (Meerkats are so cute!) and I have written this one up to 11.

**Lady Minuialwen – I'll see what I can do and I already have some ideas for them. Oh and thanks again.**

Not a lot of reviews this time but it just makes this smaller so, on with the chapter!

{:video chat:}

::comm/hand held::

_**Convoy**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

{:Prime?:} _Ugh, he's so __**loud**__._ {:PRIME!:}

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe-"

{:'Cons! What else? I chased 'em off but they blew me outta the sky!:} Agent Fowler ranted as he cut off Prime.

"Again?" snickered Miko.

{:They tried to smash and grab the dingus.:}

"They tried to smash and grab you or your plane?" I asked cockily.

{:Watch it girly!:}

"So what is it really?" Arcee asked, although she was smiling at me.

{:DInamic Nuclear Generator System. A.K.A. D.I.G.U.S.:}

"Where's the 'U'?" Raf questioned the agent.

{:Doesn't matter, it's a prototype energy source, heading in for testing.:}

"That's absurd. Why would Decepticons bother with such primitive technology." Dad scoffed and I felt a bit of resentment. _Wow, makes us feel _so _much better by calling us primitive, even though it's true._

{:Probably to build some big, bad, primitive weapon of mass destruction. If it was to meltdown, it would obliterate this state and the four next door.:} _Ha, not so primitive now, are we?_

"Um, di-did Agent Fowler say _which_ state he was in?" asked a scared Raf.

{:I'm a sitting duck here Prime. I need you to whip up a bridge so I can send it to its destination.:}

"I am afraid that sending such a device through a ground bridge is too dangerous. If there were to be an accident, the radiation of which you speak of could spread through the vortex of the ground bridge and harm all 50 states and more." Optimus gravely said. There was a moment of pause as we looked between leader and agent, when Fowler spoke up.

{:You got any better ideas?:}

_**-Time skip-**_

"We are locked on to your coordinates." Dad said as Miko, Raf, Jack and I looked at the computer.

::Understood.:: Prime replied.

I wasn't listening to the comms much, as I have a tendency to drift off in thought, but Agent Fowler's names for 'cons were funny!

"Good-good one fow-fowler!" I laughed out in between hiccups.

::Remain in vehicular form unless necessary.::

::A whole _team_ of 'cons.:: Fowler said conspiratorially.

"What? I'm not reading anything. They must be using some form of cloaking technology." Dad theorized aloud.

:Well, I'll be dipped.::

::It appears our assailants are in fact humans, not decepticons.::

"Humans?" Jack and Raf asked simultaneously.

"Watch'u talkin' 'bout Optimus?" I said, imitating the "watch'u talkin' 'bout Willis?" thing.

"Oh please. Against our 'bots? They're road kill!" Miko confidently said.

::Autobots, maintain your cover and use minimal force.::

We waited, listening to what was happening since not only could we not see but we couldn't read the enemy human signatures.

"Optimus, prepare to initiate phase 2."

"Looks like 5 miles to the South to get to the rendezvous point Optimus." I finished for Dad. He looked at me and I just shrugged. "What'd I do?"

After a couple of minutes, multiple red dots started appearing.

"Optimus, you have company." Dad supplied as we started watching them close in on the 'bots. We saw the different signals clash and then one blue signal went falling down, losing a fair amount of energy according to the stats on the screen.

Optimus was down.

"Uh oh." I whispered

"Optimus is down!" Miko yelled.

"MECH"S gonna grab the D.I.N.G.U.S.!" Jack said, followed by me again.

"We need to think of something, quick."

"Like a phase 3?"

"Exactly Raf, a phase 3."

"Okay, c'mon think," jack whispered to himself, "alright, if MECH wants the D.I.N.G.U.S., they're going to have to get on that train."

"Why don't we get on it first, run some human on human interference!" Miko cheered and I nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Absolutely not!"

"What? Ratch, why not?" I asked my Dad but Jack answered for him.

"Yeah, that'd be suicide."  
"Uh, _hello!_ United States of _meltdown!_" Miko shouted and I went on with her part of the debate.

"Yeah, lives are at stake!"

"Yes, " Miko shouted and I went on with her part of the debate.

"Yeah, lives are at stake!"

"Yes, _yours._ You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space but one travelling at 90 miles per hour?! I can't even think of all the ways it could go wrong! Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, _metal burn!_" We all just looked at him. Seriously? Metal burn? "Well, maybe not the last one, but never the less, it's nearly impossible to fix coordinates on something moving that fast."

"Would it help if we had access to the trains coordinates?" Raf asked, typing away at his laptop. _Good going bud. _Coordinates on a train track came up and I looked back at Dad.

"Well…"

"C'mon, please Dad?"

"DAD?!" The other humans shouted.

"LATER," I shouted back at them and then turned back to him, "we need to do this. We can do it." He pondered the idea over before sighing.

"Fine."

"THANK you!" I yelled victoriously and ran down the stairs, two at a time.

"Don't run down the stairs." He scolded but I just shook it off as he opened the bridge.

_**-Scene skip-**_

We jumped out and I face-planted on to the cold, metal floor. "Ow…" I mumbled into the floor.

"We're in." Jack said into his phone. I could hear someone talking on the other end but couldn't exactly hear _what _they were saying. Chopper blades rotating filled the air and I opened up the sliding door to take a look. A dark green and black chopper flew above the train and was slowly descending. I was so focused on it that I didn't hear Jack warn us about some turn and nearly fell out when the sharp turn came.

"Whoa!" I screeched as I held on for dear life. The helicopter was knocked off and I pulled myself back in. "_Never _doing_ that _again." The others didn't seem to notice so I looked at where they were looking. Someone was cutting through the roof! "Welp," I said, popping the 'p', "slag." Hehe, I _may_ or may not have picked up on some cybertronian swears from Dad and Bulkhead. Good job to them. Anyways, _back on track idiot. HEY! I resent that,_ they were almost finished cutting through the roof when Miko picked up an axe, Jack got a fire extinguisher and, since there was nothing left, I put up my fists and got into a fighting stance. The roof they cut fell in and three masked men looked down. "You want some a' this? Huh? Do ya'?!" Miko shouted as she swung the axe.

"What she said." Jack proclaimed, holding up the bottle. I didn't say anything, I was captivated in my thoughts. _Something about those uniforms seem familiar… also that name, MECH. Where have I heard it before?_ One pulled out a hand held and started to speak into it, what, however, we didn't know.

_No one's P.O.V._

"Sir, look." The pilot of the helicopter said to the man next to him. This man had white, short hair and 2 large scars on his face. He looked out to where his masked pilot was telling him to and saw a red and blue 'titan', as their group had dubbed them, change into a semi truck. A crackling was heard over his hand held.

::Sir, we found her.:: A voice said from the other end.

"Who?" the unmasked man asked.

::The one you've been searching for.::

The man took this into consideration before replying, "Retreat."

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

After about a minute of us watching the three men, they turned and left, chopper blades starting up and growing distant not long after. We ran to the still open door, Jack holding it with Miko holding his arm and me holding her shoulders. "Whoa, we're pretty fierce." She commented in accomplishment but it as short lived when MECH blew the tracks.

"Not good." Jack stated before flipping his phone back open. "Ratchet, MECH just blew the tracks, you gotta bridge us back, like, now! The soldiers too!" Miko and I couldn't hear but we were freaking out. By we, I mean Miko. I was trying to calm her but even I started to hyperventilate a bit when Jack put it on speaker and Dad said he couldn't get us back. I could the worry and fear in his voice and just tried to take deep breaths. Miko looked back and then looked back at us.

"Maybe we should jump?"

"At 90 miles per hour? You're nuts!" Jack replied loudly.

"It's the impact or the meltdown, take your pick." I said dryly.

"What were we doing, thinking of volunteering for this."

"Next time you need to do a better job of talking us _out_ of these things." Miko said to the older boy and then looked back out of the door. "We can buy ourselves a few seconds if we're in the back, right?"

"Miko, Emz, at least we're in this together." Miko started walking forward so I _assumed_ we were going to do a group hug so I stepped forward too but then Miko grabbed the phone.

"Raf, make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar."

"Oh! And Dad," I said and took the phone from her, "if you find a broken glass container in your lab, that was my fault. I didn't mean to! But, I just thought you should know."

Jack poked his head out and we saw Optimus driving past us. "Don't read the wills or start confessing just yet." Miko and I both joined him in watching the Prime as he transformed and held on to the front of the train, sticking his pede into the earth to help and we held on to anything we could. The train slowed to a stop and myself, Jack and Miko jumped off the train. I waved at Optimus and started to stretch when the helicopter from before hovered above us. It just stayed there for a while until it flew away. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in and Miko punched Jack in the arm yelling, "Hey! We lived!"

"Victory high fives?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" they replied and we all high fived one another, ending with Jack having a sore hand. Miko and I laughed and I pulled the two of them into a hug.

_? P.O.V._

We were flying away from the titan and the D.I.N.G.U.S. and I pulled out a photo of a girl about 12 years old, light brown long hair, fake smile on her face with me standing next to her. "Soon, my daughter, I _**will **_have you back. Soon…"

So, how was that? Yeah, I'm back in it.

No idea what to put now so… Boys! Take it away!

**Sides: Well, some people have requested us to be in the story and the authoress wants to know what you guys think!**

**Sunny: Stop hogging the spotlight! People want to see **_**me**_** idiot.**

**Me: Shush Sunny.**

**Sunny: Grrr… don't call me that!**

**Me: Too late, that's your name when I write these things up.**

**Sunny: … *****stomps off*******

**Jazz: See ya dues 'n' dude''es lata'!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does. I only own my OCs.


	10. Deus eux Machinima

2 in one day!

Here we go. Disclaimer: I don't own transformers, only my OCs.

If I _did _own transformers, it would be terrible, I'd never be able to think of that many good characters or plot lines.

_**Deus ex Machina**_

_**(Des eux Machinima!)**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

I was sitting on Dad's shoulder, looking at some maps when Bulkhead came back with Miko.

"You sound like my parents." Miko grouched in annoyance.

"Aren't they Japanese?"

"You may _speak_ a different language, but you _say_ the same things."

"Because we want the best for you. And that means making sure you finish your schooling, not going to jail."

"Uh oh, what'd you do?" Jack teased her and I could only sigh. My attention was diverted away from the conversation by a beeping from the screens and it started to zoom in.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse, from a region called Greece. Quite historic I believe, right?" Dad said, directing the last bit at me.

"Yep, really ancient place and civilization. You're getting better at this stuff."

"Oh field trip!" Bulk' sang from behind us. He picked up Miko and transformed around her and drove through the bridge after it was opened. After the bridge closed, I tapped the side of his helm and when he was looking, I pointed to the gaming platform where the lounge was. He plucked me off by the scruff of my shirt and lowered me to the platform.

"What did I say about lifting me by the scruff?" I only got a scoff in reply but I knew he'd try to remember. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my drawing book and pencils. I looked over at Optimus in the corner and continued off from where I last was. He was the last Autobot I had to draw before I started the big project.

_**-Time skip 5 mins-**_

A picture was up on the screen and Optimus's digit lingered over a circular looking object in said picture. "It is indeed an energon harvester. A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove energon from anything."

"Greek gods new Autobots?"

"No, Raf, the ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco is most likely giving us the location of the harvester."

"Optimus?" Jack started and continued on once he had the Prime's attention, "If the harvester takes energon from anything and you all have energon running through you…"

"In Decepticon hands it would be a devastating weapon."

"_See?_ You were a genius to total that painting!"

"Miko's not wrong, how can the 'cons find it without the fresco?" Arcee stated.

"With high-speed internet. If you type in 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this comes up," Raf exclaimed as he showed us a statue with the harvester in its hands, "It's in a museum."

"Of course, you can find literally _anything_ on the internet. I groaned but was ignored.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked Optimus, who we all then turned to.

"Contact Agent Fowler."

::You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until next Tuesday. *BEEP*::

"I hate talking to machines." Dad grumbled and I looked over to him.

"Answering machines are the _worst._"

"Without Agent Fowler's help, we will have to confiscate it ourselves." Optimus proclaimed and I just stared at him dumbfounded. I shook my head to clear it and said,

"Wait, _confiscate? _As in_ stealing?!"_

"That sounds illegal."

"Well that's because it _is_ illegal Raf."

"I do not wish to disobey your law but once the Decepticons learn the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it. We must act covertly."

"O-Okay, Op-Optimus, no offense or-or anything but giant robots and covertly, don't exactly mix," Jack stuttered, "they're also public and have guards and security cameras.

"No problem! _We're _small enough to sneak in and _we're _not a government secret!"

"Miko, I don't think that's wise."

"But it may be our best option Bulkhead. The longer we wait, the more time we give the Decepticons." Optimus said and we all started to work out our plan.

_**-Time skip-**_

::Jack, Emmaline, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you. Once you retrieve the harvester, I will get Ratchet to send you back to base.::

"Rodger Dodger." I saluted to Optimus via the comms.

"Now, since you will be bypassing all the normal pints of entry by bridging, you won't have to worry about alarms. Just be carful of cameras and guards." Dad sternly reminded us as he activated the ground bridge. We rolled through in our mobile lift and came out in a museum corridor. We looked around and moved to the entrance to a large room. _T-rex, Easter Island Head, Giant-Hey! Giant golden orb and greek god statue!_

"Oppa!" Miko whisper shouted.

Optimus flashed his headlights at us, signaling to go, and Jack lifted us up. Miko covered the camera so it looked like nothing was going on and gave us a thumbs up. We headed over to the statue and just as I climbed up on top of the hand holding the orb, we heard a loud cracking sound. We slowly shifted our heads to see Optimus holding a missile before getting zapped by a red 'con.

"They got Optimus." Jack said and we kept watching, unable to look away, as a blue 4WD came speeding through the car park. He shot at Bee and 'Cee, which made the two collide.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, no!" I whisper screamed and held out my hand towards them.

"C'mon, keep going guys." we nodded at Jack and kept pushing the orb and thanks to the building shaking from the battle, the orb fell on to the lift and alarms started to go off. We lowered it to the ground and Miko and I led the way to the exit. Miko pushed a button to open the door and ran out with me tailing her. Before I could exit, she froze, making me stop as well. "Uh… wazzup!" she said and someone grabbed her arm.

"You should come with me miss." The voice said and led Miko to a control room and pushed her in. "You too missy." Slag. I looked over at him and noticed he was a guard. Not wanting to be grabbed, I walked over into the room with my head down. He shut the door behind us and sat down so the monitors were behind him. "Look kids, if this is some kind of prank, it's not funny, the authorities were on their way. It'd be a lot easier if you told us about the sphere, especially for you miss Bishop." The man said pointing at me. Miko looked confused and I just lowered my head even more. They didn't know my real last name.

"Well, I was researching for my history report and my buddy Emz here was helping me but we got locked in here after closing." Miko smoothly lied and I'll admit, she was convincing.

"So, what's your history report about? I'd _love_ to know."

"Uh…"

"It started back in Ancient Greece." I started off and we both went into explaining a report Miko hadn't even written.

_**-Time skip to next morning-**_

"And then there is the whole principle of Deus ex Machina, the god of the machine. It's that part in history where that guy shows up to make everything good and right." Miko finished and I smiled at her for her good job. I thought it was pronounced Deus eux Machinima until she told me earlier in the long and boring speech.

"is that so young ladies? Well I'm sure the police would love to hear _all _about your report. She glared at him but I was too tired and almost fell out of my seat when the door opened. To my utter relief, Agent Fowler walked in.

"Special Agent William Fowler. The stolen property has been found and restored to its rightful place on the premises." We looked at the screens and sure enough, there was the harvester. _Must be a replica._ "The girls come with me. Oh and you dropped your cellphone, right next to your _history report._" Fowler was about to shut the door when the guard said,

"Sure. Oh and Emmaline? I'll make sure to tell your Father what happened when he comes back." I froze. Slowly, I turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "I'll probably forget by the time he does though, he hasn't been around for about 6 months or so. Have a good day." I nodded quickly to him and speed walked past Miko and Fowler. Once I was out the front, I saw Bulk and Dad waiting for us in vehicle mode.

"Off you go you two."

"Thank-you Fowler." I whispered and put on a fake smile. Miko ran and jumped into Bulkhead and they quickly sped off. I was going to go to Dad when I felt Fowler put a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright kid?" he asked in concern. Oh, right. Fowler didn't know about what happened with my father yet. I'm probably going to keep it that way.

"Fine, I-I'm fine." I lied in response and he decided to let it go. I climbed into Dad's cab and I think he could sense my fear.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I don't think it's important."

"You're lying Emmaline."

I sighed, he knew me too well. "Just, can we please drop it? I'm really tired."

"Alright, But I will find out eventually, okay?"

"Okay Dad." I said and yawned loudly.

"Get some rest sweet-spark."

"Mm, thanks Dad. Love you."

"…Love you too sweet-spark, I always will."

Well, that's the 10th chapter for you! Depending on if I'm lazy and forget or actually remember, the 11th may come out today.

AUTOBOTS RULE!

-emzydatffan


	11. Secrets and Speed

Hey there! I'm SO sorry! I got caught up with rehearsals and school has started again and I was busy in the holidays when I thought I'd be free but here it is! Chapter 11!

**Lady Minuialwen – Aww thank-you! I try.**

**Guest – I am sneaky. MWAHAHA!**

**AkatsukiKittenGirl – Here you go!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_/Bumblebee speaking/_

_::Comm. links.::_

**Lyrics**

I don't own Transformers or Never Surrender by skillet. Only my OCs.

So! You have been waiting a while for this and I won't delay you any longer, so on with the story!

_**Secrets and Speed**_

_Emmaline's P.O.V._

It's been three days since the harvester incident. I still can't get the guard's words out of my head. The worst bit is, Dad and Miko won't stop bugging me about it. So that's why I ended up on the roof, to get away from everyone for a while. I was sitting at the edge of the cliff and decided to play some music to get rid of the suffocating silence around me. 'Never Surrender' by Skillet was the first song to start and I felt like it fit the mood perfectly, so I started to sing along with it.

**Do you know what it's like when, you're scared to see yourself.**

**Do you know what it's like when, you wish you were someone else,**

**Who didn't need your help to get by.**

**Do you know what it's like, to want to surrender.**

**[CHORUS]**

**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today.**

**Make me feel better, I want to feel better.**

**Stay with me here now and never surrender.**

**Never surrender…**

**Do you know what it's like when, you're not who you want to be.**

**Do you what like it's to, be your own worst enemy,**

**Who sees the things in me I can't hide.**

**Do you know what it's like to want to surrender.**

**[CHORUS]**

**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today.**

**Make me feel better, I want to feel better.**

**Stay with me here now and never surrender.**

**Make me feel better, you make me feel better, you make me feel better.**

**Put me back together!**

**[CHORUS]**

**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow, I don't wanna live like this today.**

**Make me feel better, I need to feel better.**

**Stay with me here now and never surrender…**

**Put me back together…**

**Never surrender. Make me feel better, you make me feel better.**

**Stay with me here now and never surrender.**

I was crying by the end of it and buried my head in my arms. I never noticed Dad was standing there until a large, warm servo picked me up and I opened my eyes to barely see his orange and white plating. "Shh. Shh now sweetspark. It's alright." He cooed and it made me shake less. I wasn't sobbing, thank heavens, but I hadn't cried since I was 9. I had learnt to "suck it up" but this was only a small fraction of what I had to let go. I stopped my crying and wiped my face. "Do you wish to talk about this?" He asked so softly and ii could hear the pleading undertone for me to tell him.

"A-At the museum. It m-must've been in-in my home tow-town be-becau-because the guard knew me. He said he'd- he said he'd tell my father, my biologica-cal one I was there whenever he returned." I managed to say in between hiccups. Dad started growling and lifted me up to his faceplate.

"I will not let _anyone_ take you back to him, ok?" Do you understand?" I nodded in reply and hugged his face the best I could.

"Thank-you daddy…" I whispered and I felt his servo wrap around me in a hug and I couldn't help but lean into it. We stayed like that for awhile before I suggested we go back in.

After he dropped me off in the main room, I walked over to where jack, Miko and Raf were talking. "We have to keep this on the D.L, especially from Optimus." Jack whispered and I jumped forward.

"Oo! Planning something are we just?"

"GAH!" The three screamed.

"Give us a heart attack why don't you." Miko grumbled and I just laughed it off.

"Ah too easy, too easy. Anyways, what's supposed to be kept on the down low here?"

"Jack raced with Arcee." Raf whispered and it took me a few seconds to get it.

"Oh yeah! Rule numero uno. Don't worry, your secret it safe with me."

**-Time skip-**

It was getting late and I decided to go for a walk. "Hey dad? Can you bridge me to the outskirts of Jasper please?"

"Why?" he replied questioningly.

"I used to always go waling there at night because there aren't any lights and you can see the stars clearly. I haven't been for about… 2 maybe 3 weeks."

"Isn't it dangerous out there?"

"I've never gotten hurt or into trouble before."

He was reluctant at first but then gave in after I gave him my kicked puppy look with pleading hands and my bottom lip stuck out. Irrefusable.

"Fine, yes, but if you get hurt, you're grounded." I smiled brightly and typed in the coordinates I wanted and, after hugging my Dad goodbye, I ran through the portal.

_**-Scene skip-**_

I was walking around a part where I knew the race wasn't supposed to go through and saw a bridge going over a storm drain. I slid down the slope and sat against the wall under the bridge. I heard an engine and I looked up to see Bee reversing next to me. "Bee? What're you doing here?"

_/Me?! What about _you?! _Does Ratchet know you're here?/ _the scout whispered and I could hear someone shushing him and stood up. I heard another engine stop above us and then it turned back on and left. I peered into the window and waved at Jack. I placed my hand on the handle and was suddenly blinded by bright lights that shone over us. A red headed boy stepped out and started punching his fist into his palm.

"Darby." The boy growled as he slammed his car door.

"Vince, you have to get out of here, you win okay? Now go." Jack said in a rush to the boy from inside Bee. _So this is Vince?_

"No, start it back up. We're finishing this race. And who's this pretty little thing?"

bee revved his engine angrily and I growled at him, "Too young for you and his cousin."

"Well run along then, we've got a-" I didn't listen to him as I saw a servo come down. I pushed Vince into the wall and felt the servo curl around me.

"Emz!" jack yelled out as I was lifted up and chucked into the air. A scream escaped my lips as I couldn't feel anything but air surrounding me but that feeling was soon stopped as the mech transformed around me. Seat belts seemed to have come out of nowhere and strapped me to the seats. I started to struggle when a voice called out, "Stay still." Yep, definitely a mech. A little electrical prod came out from the glove box and started to advance towards me. Once it made contact with my skin, it hurt like the pit and hell combined times 2! "You're still awake? How?"

"Your zap was hardly a poke…" I wheezed out. The seatbelts tightened around my upper chest where my heart and lungs were but, me being a girl, I found it uncomfortable. "Stop touching me you perverted mech."

"Grrr… shut up!" He shouted angrily again and zapped me a second time. Whether it was because I still felt weak from when I got shocked the first time or he made it more powerful, I didn't know, but it hurt 10 times as much. I screamed out until I lost consciousness.

_**-Time skip-**_

I woke to a killer headache and groaned loudly because of it. Wondering what could have caused it, I thought back to what I last remembered and shot up, resulting in falling off the lounge. "Why do I always land on my face?" I mumbled groggily into the cold floor. I sat up and felt a pain in my chest. _Right, _I thought, _pervo bot_. Dad came over and lifted me up, heading towards the med-bay.

"I shouldn't have let you go."

"Dad don't blame yourself. None of us knew there would be a 'con there."

"You are alright, right?"

"Yeah, a little sore but fine. Who took me anyways?"

"Knockout, the decepticon medic." He growled menacingly. I simply nodded at him and looked to the clock in the room. _2309!?_

"Scrap, I better get some sleep."

"Indeed. Oh and don't forget, you're grounded for a week."

"I know. It's fine. Thanks again."

"No problem." That was the last thing I heard him say before I allowed myself to succumb to sleep.

There you all go! I hope you enjoyed that.

Now onto serious stuff. It'll take me longer to post chapters and I don't know when I will so just try and bare with me here.

**Sides: Hey! When do we come in?**

**Sunny: yeah, I need to know so I can look good.**

**Me: Hush! All in good time. Well, I'll allow you two the honors!**

**Sides: Thanks for-**

**Sunny: Hey I want to do it.**

**Sides: No, **_**I'm **_**doing it.**

**Me: BOTH of you do it!**

**Sides & Sunny: Thanks for reading so far. See you later!**

_-emzydatffan_


	12. DON'T KILL ME!

HEY GUYS! I know you'll probably hate me for this but no; it's not a new chapter… yet. It is in the process of being drafted.

ANYWAYS! I'm going to be putting up a_nother_ story soon and I'm just making life for me harder but the plot bunnies have attacked with flaming nun chucks and fluffy machine guns and I had to give in after a long month of battle.

It **will **be a transformers one, except this time it'll be G1. I don't know why I like stories with Autobots as families (because I know it'd be super awesome to live with them! XD) but yes, another family one where my new OC Aster is raised by them from when she was about 2 ½ years old. SO if you'd like to have a look, the first chapter of that should be out in a few days or so.

Goodbye my fellow trans-fans.

-emzydatffan


End file.
